


Of Otters and Doctors

by roryheadmav



Category: Black Jack - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Black Jack - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryheadmav/pseuds/roryheadmav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the zoo gives Dr. Kiriko the opportunity to sexually harass Dr. Black Jack with a little help from a pair of otters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Otters and Doctors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zel).



 

Pinoko was scowling at the two doctors, who were about to saunter off in the opposite direction that she and Sharaku were taking.

"Hoy, Sensei!" she called out, smoke coming out of her ears.

Black Jack turned slightly to his tiny ward. "Doshita, Pinoko?"

"I wasn't talking to you."

It was Kiriko's turn to look back in surprise at the red-haired munchkin, who was throwing shurikens at his lithe figure with her eyes. "Are you talking to me?"

"Kiriko-sensei," Pinoko began warningly. "Don't forget that you are in the zoo. I don't want you doing anything funny to Black Jack-sensei while we're here…or else!" She emphasized that last with a wave of a fist.

Mildly exasperated, Kiriko declared, "Pinoko-chan, the last thing I have on my mind is to make out with your beloved Black Jack-sensei in a public place."

Black Jack let out a snort. "As if that has ever stopped you before."

"Did you say something?" Kiriko asked, one ice blue eye narrowing.

Ever impatient, Sharaku tugged on Pinoko's arm. "Come on, Pinoko! Let them have some private time for a change."

"They ALWAYS have private time!" Pinoko complained. "They're always locked up in the bedroom!"

Sharaku turned as red as a carrot. "I meant give them some private time to do something else. Let's go! We've got the new lion cub to see."

Grumbling, Pinoko allowed her cueball-headed friend to lead her away, but not before shouting back, "DON'T FORGET WHAT I TOLD YOU, KIRIKO-SENSEI! YOU'RE DEAD IF YOU TRY ANYTHING!"

When the two children were gone, Kiriko breathed out a sigh of relief. Going towards a refreshments stand, he whined, "Why is she always picking on me?"

"Pinoko won't be picking on you if you could be trusted with my well being," Black Jack commented, a dull ache in his butt reminding him of what they did last night. "You have a nasty habit of molesting me every chance you get."

"Well, I don't hear you complaining about it," Kiriko said as he handed the vendor some coins. "If I remember correctly, you were moaning deliciously last night."

"I WAS NOT!"

Before Black Jack could say more, fluffy pink cotton candy was thrust in his face.

"Here," the silver-haired doctor offered. "You need a little sugar to sweeten your disposition."

Black Jack, however, turned his face away. "No, thanks! I don't want to get any cavities and…"

The doctor almost choked as a wad of cotton candy was stuffed inside his mouth. As the candy melted on his tongue, Kiriko placed the stick in his hand.

"Come on! We might as well enjoy the animals they have here." Before Black Jack could even utter a sound of dissent, he was led away.

The two doctors found themselves at the sea otters enclosure. Black Jack could not stop himself from smiling, seeing one otter frolicking in the pond. His mirth was ruined, however, by Kiriko's amused remark.

"I never figured you to be appreciative of cute animals."

A blush instantly went up Black Jack's cheeks. "Of course, I like cute things! I'm not that cold-hearted. Besides…" He looked fondly at the playing otter. "I really like Bennie. That's the otter's name. I operated on him once for a gallbladder stone. It was right before Pinoko came into my life. Bennie was in my care for two weeks. It was difficult to let him go."

"Well, he certainly looks happy," Kiriko observed. He pointed his lips in the direction of another otter floating blissfully on its back nearby. "He even has a playmate."

"Oh, that's Hana! He's supposed to be Bennie's mate. But the zoo hasn't had any luck getting them to mate. That's why the zoo asked me to come. To see if there's anything wrong with her."

Kiriko watched as Bennie splashed in the water. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe Hana just needs a little encouraging." He gave a pointed glance to Black Jack. "Just like someone I know."

Irritation flared up in Black Jack's eyes. "Are you implying that I'm playing hard to get?"

"Well, you are. You've never been an easy lay." There was a dreamy expression on Kiriko's face. "But when I finally get my chance, oh it's so damned worth it!"

"Hah! If I know, you've probably been slipping me Viagra or some other sex stimulant."

Kiriko ignored that sally. Leaning over the railing, he called out to the frolicking sea otter. "Hey, Bennie! There's Hana! If I were you, I'd seize the opportunity now!"

"KIRIKO!" Black Jack was outraged. "There is no way in Hell that Bennie is going to act the pervert like you!"

It certainly did not help any that a group of female High School students a short distance away from them were giggling at their exchange.

Shockingly, however, Bennie raised attentive eyes towards Kiriko, who was gesturing wildly to the napping Hana. Black Jack's jaw dropped instantly as the naughty otter began swimming stealthily towards the female.

"Bennie, don't you do anything rash!" Black Jack yelled at the otter.

Kiriko gave his fellow physician a disapproving look. "I thought the zoo wanted them to do the lovey dovey?" Seeing Bennie right beside Hana, he said, "Now, do what I do."

Before Black Jack could even blink, Kiriko grabbed his hand. Astonishingly, Bennie turned on his back and took Hana's paw in his as well, drawing "Aaahhs!" from the gathering onlookers.

A little girl pointed the adorable sight out to her mother. "Look, Kaasan! They're holding hands!"

The mother, however, had her eyes on the two gorgeous doctors. "KAWAIII!"

"Let me go, Kiriko!" Black Jack hissed in growing fury.

But Kiriko was too intent on giving the amorous otter a lesson in courtship. "Very good, Bennie. Next, you do…THIS!"

With a quick jerk, Kiriko pulled an irate Black Jack into his embrace and gave him a passionate kiss on his sugar-glazed lips, one hand flying down to cup the younger doctor's taut ass.

Following his mentor's instructions, Bennie was more aggressive. Planting a kiss on his mate's lips, he flopped right on top of Hana, sending water splashing all around.

"WOW!" The children were amazed as they watched the two otters doing the dance of love in the water.

"OOOOOOHHH!" the High School students, the woman and one gay man, who had the good fortune to be passing by, exclaimed as Kiriko began a thorough examination of Black Jack's body.

The desire was strong to push the older man away, but Black Jack found himself succumbing once again to the flames of desire that Kiriko ignited in him. Before he realized he was doing so, he had wrapped his arms around Kiriko's neck, gently pushing his hips towards the older man's groin.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO BLACK JACK-SENSEI?"

Kiriko let out a howl of pain as a tiny foot crushed his toes. Blinking, he watched as Pinoko and Sharaku led a still dazed Black Jack away. It delighted him to see the younger doctor's lips still flushed a deep kiss from the pink.

Rip-roaring applause brought Kiriko back to the here and now. Grinning sheepishly, he bowed to the blushing crowd that had gathered, saying "Thank you, thank you!"

Glancing back at the pond, Kiriko smiled, seeing Bennie with Hana now curled in his warm furry arms. The naughty otter even waved a paw of thanks to him.

"I should be thanking you, Bennie, my friend," Kiriko said warmly. "I'm sure to have a wonderful night again this evening."


End file.
